082614-BeauSami
chessAficionado CA began pestering arcaneArtisan2 AA at 18:55 -- 06:55 CA: ((test)) 06:56 AA: (( Yo. )) 06:56 CA: ((So, after the LOGAT adventure, Is Sami just around the ark?)) 06:57 AA: (( Probably still in the library looking up info on Cocytus )) 06:57 CA: ((one sec, relative calling)) 07:00 CA: ((Ok back)) 07:01 CA: Beau wandered into the library, several papers in his hands. When he saw Sami in her usual spot, he decided to sit down and talk with her. "Sami, Hi!"... 07:02 AA: "Hi Beau." 07:02 AA: Sami has a guilty look on her face, and turns away when she looks at him. 07:02 CA: "What're you doing?"... 07:03 AA: "Studying up on some dude from LOGAT who may be a horrorterror." 07:03 CA: "Oh, you went to LOGAT? How was it?"... 07:04 AA: "Kind of shitty. The birds there are scared to fly because 'Cocytus will eat them' and also they think it's rude, but I think it might just be that that fucking asshole turkey's just jealous of people who can fly." 07:05 CA: "Jealousy can do wicked things..."... 07:06 AA: Sami starts thinking about that turkey again, and looks at her feet, her face a mask of shame and anger. 07:06 CA: "Sami? You ok?"... 07:07 AA: "I'm sorry." She looks up, pushing away the emotion from her face. But her knuckles are still clenched. "Just something that fucker said." 07:08 CA: "What'd he say?"... 07:08 CA: Beau has a serious look of concern... 07:09 AA: She looks away. "...I thought I was PAST thinking it, you know? I thought I had come to terms with it, and that I knew it wasn't my fault..." 07:09 AA: "...but when he started saying that Beau's death was my fault, it all just started coming back." 07:10 CA: Beau's face hardens. "Sami, don't even think like that. Remember, jealousy makes people do, and say, wicked things"... 07:10 AA: She rubs her forehead and runs her hand through her hair. "It's fine. I'm just....I don't know. I'll be okay. I'll find out about this Cocytus, I'll prevent whatever apocalypse they think is coming, and then I'm going to tell that stupid turkey to go get stuffed." 07:11 CA: "Who knows, maybe we can celebrate thanksgiving again!"... 07:11 AA: Sami chuckles a little, but she still looks a little down. 07:12 CA: "Look, anyway you look at it, I'm proof it isn't your fault"... 07:12 AA: She looks over at him. "What do you mean?" 07:13 CA: "Think about it, my sami died early on, and I still died the same way, it isn't your fault." He looks pained to just bring up the memory, and it sounds like he's saying the last line half to himself... 07:19 AA: "I guess you're right. I'm sorry. I know it wasn't my fault....it's just....it's one thing to get to the point where you stop telling yourself you're responsible. It's way rougher when someone else tells you it's your fault." 07:20 AA: "Me being dead wouldn't have helped her. And even if I had died instead of her, it'd just mean SHE was the one who had to go through feeling this awful about it." 07:24 CA: "I know it sucks... trust me I know how you feel... The only way to get past is to accept what can't be changed and move on"... 07:25 AA: "Yeah. I thought I had." She sighs. "It's just not fun to have that sort of thing thrown at you after struggling with it for so long." 07:31 CA: "Well, whatever gobble mcfuckface said to you, was probably bs anyway, so don't let yourself get hung up on it"... 07:32 CA: "And, if you need to talk to someone, I'm always around"... 07:34 AA: "Thanks Beau." 07:35 AA: "And sorry I didn't ask you to come with me to LOGAT. I wasn't sure how far the dreambubble extended, and I kind of want to get better at standing on my own two feet anyway." 07:37 CA: "And standing, you are"... 07:38 AA: "I don't know. I'm reaching a point where I might have to ask for help on studying up on Cocytus. If I can find Erzedbet, I might be able to ask her, but otherwise I might have to ask Libby." 07:39 AA: "I don't want to go into this blind if he really *is* a Lord of Breath. Or a Horrorterror. Or both." 07:40 CA: "Well, if you play your turns right, it won't come down to a battle of power"... 07:40 AA: "Hopefully. I'd prefer not to fight him at all, if we can just talk it out." 07:40 CA: "That's what I meant"... 07:41 CA: "You have a talent of avoiding unneeded conflict, so I think it will go fine"... 07:43 AA: "Thanks for having faith in me, Beau." She leans her head into his shoulder and nuzzles him a little. 07:49 CA: He pets her head a little. Then sighs. "Don't let me drag you down... ok?"... 07:50 AA: "How would you drag me down?" 07:54 CA: "I can't help but feel like the other Beau, and I create a huge disadvantage on you. That turkey mentioned my death and it hit you like this... I don't want to be the reason for your downfall..."... 07:56 AA: Sami pats his arm. "That's not your fault. It's not hers either. It's not that easy to get under my skin. That guy seemed like he had some sort of fucking INSTINCT for hitting people's insecurities and making them feel bad." 07:57 AA: "It's probably how he convinced all those birds not to fly in the first place." 08:05 CA: "Ok... If you say so"... 08:20 CA: "I... I better get back to studying..."... 08:20 CA: "I'll talk to ya later Sami... See ya around!" He said with a wave as he headed to the exit... 08:42 AA: "See you later Beau. And thanks for talking me through this." 08:42 AA: "Let's have dinner when I get this LOGAT business wrapped up." 08:42 CA: "Great! I'll cook"... 08:44 CA: Beau left the library. Out of the corner of her eye Sami could see the red on his face before he left... -- chessAficionado CA ceased pestering arcaneArtisan2 AA at 20:48 --